


Needed Apology

by Captorvating



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: dr2 spoilers btw!! It’s really only for the very end I guess, fuyuhiko and peko are siblings don’t be nasty, i feel like after they woke up fuyuhiko would probably feel guilty, so this is him apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: To put it quite frankly, he felt like he was going to throw up.





	Needed Apology

To put it quite frankly, he felt like he was going to throw up.

It’d been a few weeks since the ex Remnants of Despair woke up from that damned killing game simulator. The ones that survived at least. Though it was a slow process, the others began waking from their coma as well.

Seeing everyone again, alive and as well as they can be in their state, was amazing. It was pretty awkward for killers to apologize to their victims, _definitely_ not easy conversations to have, but they got through it. Yet he couldn’t get that sinking feeling out of his stomach.

Fuyuhiko’s pretty well versed in the “pod room”. Actually, he probably visits that room more than anyone. He spends a lot of time pacing in there. Thinking, usually. About his friends and if they’ll wake up, how they’ll react to seeing him, if they even consider him their friend. When Peko woke up he cried harder than he did during her execution.

“What am I gonna say to her?”

“I am unsure.”

She’s not great at comforting people, he knows this, but her being near him helps anyway. He’s pacing next to Mahiru’s pod, hands on his head, Peko simply standing to the side. He looks down. Mahiru’s unconscious face staring back up at him, it creeps him out yet he refuses to look away.

“They are still unsure of when she will wake.” Peko says. He scratches under his eyepatch. “Stop doing that.”

He doesn’t. It itches.

 

* * *

 

When he tells Hajime and the doctors to let him know the moment Mahiru wakes up they give him funny looks, but agree anyway. He didn’t actually think they’d do it.

“Mr. Kuzuryuu?” He glances up from a book Naegi had given him. He’d started reading again to calm his nerves.

“Yeah?”

“Ms. Mahiru Koizumi has woken from her comatose.”

He feels chills go down his spine as his mouth dries. It take him a minute to answer.

“Y-yeah thanks. I’ll be right there.”

 

* * *

 

“Would you like me to accompany you?” He shakes his head.

“No, it was my fault the whole time. ... Plus ‘m not sure how she’ll react to seeing _both_ of us.” Peko nods.

“I’ll wait out here for you.”

He’s quiet. He runs a shaky hand through his hair. It grew a little while they were in the simulation, nothing drastic, barely even noticeable, but he can feel the difference in length. He nods.

“Thanks Peko. I’ll try to be fast.”

 

* * *

 

He knew that she wouldn’t be happy to see him, that was obvious. He knew this would be hard, he’d never had to actually _face_ someone he’d killed before. She was dead, stayed dead, was in a coma, and now she’s awake. It’d be tough, but he had to say _something._ Her expression immediately changed the moment they made eye contact.

“Of course _you’re_ the first person I see. Have a good execution?” Her words are laced with venom. She’s not hiding her anger, frankly he doesn’t blame her. He swallows the knot in his throat.

“No, uh… Peko got executed, actually…” His words are weak and flimsy. He realizes he walked into this with no plan. She cocks an eyebrow. “It was ‘cause she, uh, was the one to actually…”

“Kill me?”

“ _That.”_ His voice cracks a little. “It was a rough trial, I was the one to actually… decide who was guilty in the end. Either I walk free and everyone dies or just Peko dies, so… not easy.”

She hums, her arms crossed firmly against her chest. “That must’ve been hard to do. Killing two people in one day and getting away with both must’ve done a number on you. Oh, but you know what they say,” she points to her eye, “an eye for an eye, right?”

It itches, but he knows the amount of dried blood under his nails will only increase if he scratches it.

“How long did it take for someone to kill you? Or maybe your thirst for blood got you executed later on?” He shakes his head, his hands balling out of a strange anxiety rather than anger.

“No, I, uh, I lived to the end. Saw it all through for her. I didn’t want- she died for me so I wasn’t gonna waste that second chance.” He’s staring at the floor now. He feels weak and he can hardly face her. The image of her bloodied body lying against that door haunts him.

Mahiru taps her foot on the ground. He knows she’s looking down at him, he knows she’s pissed, he knows what he did was unforgivable, he fucking _killed her._

A sigh. “It’s pretty pathetic, really.” He forces himself to look at her. “So what, did you come here just to try and make me feel bad? Newsflash, it’s not working.”

It itches and all he can see is her corpse. Staring up at him. Hell, maybe not even dead yet. Memorizing the person that did this to her just before she dies. It was so fucking stupid, he could’ve just talked to her, why did he lose it? Killing her wasn’t gonna bring his sister back so _why did he do it?_

“ _I’m so fucking sorry.”_

It doesn’t quite register that he’s said anything until he hears his words ringing in his ears.

“I’m sorry I killed your friend and I’m so fucking sorry that I killed you. She didn’t deserve it, Natsumi was threatening both of you and killing her wasn’t a good choice, but neither was killing your friend for doing it. You just wanted to talk and I fucking killed you. I messed it up so badly that I committed an unplanned murder that was so damn sloppy it ended up killing Peko. I practically killed three people over _what?_ Your friend killing my sister? She was threatening both of you!” It itches. “It was just a simulation, but you _died_ and you _felt_ it. I’ve never- I’ve never had to face someone after this happens!”

“You’ve killed people before?! I thought you were all talk!”

“Of course I’ve killed people before! I was part of the fuckin’ _yakuza!_ Then I fuckin’- killed them too! … this was supposed to be an apology. Do I still apologize the way I know how?! It didn’t go well the last time, but there’s a hospital in the wing next to this.” He checks his pockets. “Damnit the _one_ time I don’t have a knife. Do you have a knife?” It itches. “I’m so fuckin’ bad at this- I’m really sorry for all of this. I’m sorry for killing you and for this mess of an apology. I can slit my stomach open when I find a knife if that’ll make this feel more sincere.”

Mahiru frowns. “You don’t have much experience with being nice to people, do you? Watching this is like watching that Komaeda guy nearly get hit by a car over and over without it actually touching him. It’s painful and stress inducing.” He rubs the back of his neck. She’s not wrong. She sighs. “Listen, Kuzuryuu, I get you’re trying to make amends, but…”

His eye widens. “Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m trying to apologize, but I’m not expecting you to forgive me. I’m _more_ than on board if you just decide to avoid me or something like that. Hell, you don’t even hafta accept this apology if you don’t want to. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry.”

The room is silent. It doesn’t feel stuffy or as if the air is choking them, but it’s not necessary a calm and comforting silence either. It’s clear Mahiru is making some kind of decision in her head, he just can’t figure out what the outcome will be. He’s nervous, but he meant what he said. She doesn’t need to forgive him and he won’t hold it against her if she doesn’t. Actually-

“Don’t. Forgive me, I mean. I know that I don’t deserve it and just the idea of you forgiving me is making me nauseous.” She takes a step back. “Hilarious. Look, my point is; I really don’t want forgiveness, ‘specially considering the circumstances.”

She’s quiet. For some reason her _not_ talking is stressing him out more than when she was ridiculing him.

“Okay.” He flinches.

“Okay?”

“Okay, I accept your apology. I don’t forgive you for killing me and Sato, but I’ll acknowledge your apology.” He lets out a sigh of relief. “ _But_ I’m gonna need a lot of time away from you and Pekoyama.” Mahiru crosses her arms. “And I’ll let you know later whether or not I’d like a stomach opening apology.”

 

* * *

 

“You look like it went well.” Peko smiles as he walks through the door. He nods, walking next to her as they continue around the building.

“Lost my knife.” He states simply. “Couldn’t go all out.” Peko nods in understanding. “She said she needs a lotta time away from us, so if you see her just walk away, yeah?”

She nods again. “I’m sure you’ll be doing the same?”

“Oh definitely. Gonna be honest, _I_ need some space away from her. Seein’ a dead body and then seein’ that body alive again is messin’ me up big time.” Peko rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her, an eyebrow raised.

“It is by far something I never expected to deal with. Though why isn’t it different for me? I’m alive again, aren’t I?”

He thinks on it for a minute. “Yeah, but I sorta passed out before you died. Never really saw your corpse so,” He shrugs. “Plus being without my sister makes me hella sad so I’m not gonna _avoid_ her.”

“But Natsumi died during our Hopes Peak years.”

“I meant you.”

 

* * *

  

It still itches. It doesn’t stop. He wants to rip his eyepatch off and scratch at the empty socket until it bleeds out. But that’s just how it is.

Fuyuhiko sighs. He apologized, and even though it went down like a dumpster fire, Mahiru accepted it. And that was a step at least.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up!! I thought of this one night at like two am and I’ve been workin at it in small bits since then but it’s finally done!! My tumblr is fuyuhikomutual if you wanna check it out!


End file.
